1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for inserting numeric labels automatically.
2. General Background of the Invention
Generally, a user needs to manually sequence numeric labels on a product technical drawing file. Labeling in the technical drawing file refers to sequentially inserting numeric labels to connected areas on each measurement location. In the technical drawing file, each measurement location is respectively inserted with unique numeric labels 1, 2, 3 . . . etc.
At present, the user has to manually label the above-mentioned numeric labels and draw a round frame in order to circle the numeric label near the measurement information such as the size or position of an reference in a technical drawing file. The round frame and the numeric label form a label entity, for example: {circle around (1)}{circle around (2)}{circle around (3)}{circle around (4)}{circle around (5)}{circle around (6)}{circle around (7)}{circle around (8)}{circle around (9)}{circle around (10)} . . . etc.
However, the manually labeling cannot precisely control a labeling order, and is time-consuming and cumbersome. Therefore, the present invention reduces time required for inserting numeric labels on the measurement locations in a technical drawing file. And, the present invention is very precisely control the labeling order.